


Try to wake up

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For fans of context.  1x4 dialogue used.





	Try to wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineThePerekeet_Chanelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineThePerekeet_Chanelle/gifts), [CatLea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLea/gifts).

> For fans of context. 1x4 dialogue used.

She sits down next to him thinking it will do the trick. Clearly saying his name wasn’t enough. Sighing dramatically earns a chuckle from JT. Nothing. She looks at Gil who just shakes his head disapprovingly. Looking at her finger tips as if they were a live wire, she proceeds to touch the small edge of his ear,

_“OH G*D, WHY?...why would you..do that?” _ Dani jumps out of his reach barreling into Gil. Malcolm looks around in confusion. “Am I asleep right now?” _”Clearly,”_ she teases.

She smirks down at him enjoying the panic on his face. She can never tell when he’s trying to be funny.

_”What up wit yo boy Gil?”_ JT looked up from his phone for the first time, he stares Malcolm down, _“Bright, do not dream about me,” _ he looks back at his phone bored by this wonder boy drama.

_“I said your name like 10 times Bright. We ran out of options,”_ She covers her mouth with her sleeve trying to not smile like at idiot at him. 

His face is so stupid. She just hates it. Constantly there, looking at her like a puppy. A crazy lovable puppy. His face flushes, he’s embarrassed. She takes a sobering breath, tries to remember he’s a looney tune come to life.

He gets up not taking his eyes off her. She had a lightening touch, and witch blood. Clearly. He cups his hand as a nagging pain resurfaces. Going over to the board, he takes a shaky breath, his hand tremor worsening,

_“You okay?”_ _”Yeah great. Never better.” _”Hmm. So that’s a never better shaky hand, then? Is that a thing?”_ _

He laughs, she’s a good interrogator. His defenses fall. He gives her a brief on his poor life choices. It’s liberating. Is this what friendship was? Why wasn’t she running for her life from him? Oh no, was he staring at her? He looks at his shoes. Yup. He put on two different ones. Of course he did. Gil clears his throat.

She takes her usual seat. He stumbles with his analysis. She elbows JT to listen. He tries not to stare at her, but his options were limited. Too much eye contact with JT gets weird real quick. He turns to Gil, he tends to make him feel things. Fatherly things he thinks. He wouldn’t know. Not right now. That leaves her. She has his complete attention.

She asks a good question. He thinks, he can’t be sure as he wasn't listening. He began to flashback to dreaming about her earlier. Her shouting his name over, and over again. Her dark eyes are too much. He looks back at JT, NOPE TO THAT.

Gil looks concerned. He tries to think through his sleep deprivation. “_And?_” Gil’s attempts to keep him focused are futile.

Well that could have gone better. He's just happy for some JT bonding time. He was sure it was just a lack of intimacy that stunted their relationship in the first place__. __

_ __"Keep your shit tight Bright,” “Has anyone told you how good you are at rhyming? ___ ___I mean..*cough* my shits tight.” “Good.” __ _

_ _*** _ _

___“That was impressive. For a second there, I thought you were really scared,”___ Dani smiles up at him. His face feels warm.

____“Trust beats fear. I knew you were coming.”_ God, she was gorgeous. _”Mm-hmm,”____ ****He stares.___ _“Whoa, your hands are cold. Why are your hands so cold?” “Okay tough guy____,” her voice is soft. She’s disappointed. He watches her leave, he knows it’s better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for supporting my fangirling.


End file.
